List of Don Bluth Villains' Defeats
These are the characters that didn't make to the ending of the stories. See the gallery of various villains from movies who have various defeats, deaths, and despairs. *Jenner: Gets stabbed in the back by Sullivan, when he was about to kill Justin. *Dragon: Drugged by the rat's sleeping powder. *Spider: Get killed by The Great Owl. *Auntie Shrew: Gets knocked out cold by the moving block. *Sullivan: Dies from being wounded after he kills his ex-boss *Warren T. Rat: Gets chased along with the cats down to the pier by the "Giant Mouse of Minsk" and into the water, picked up by a tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong that carries them away. *The Mott Street Maulers: Get shipped away on the Hong Kong ship. *Digit: Gets shipped away on the Hong Kong ship. *Beetles: falls into the sewer lake and drowned *The Bullying Orphans: Unknown (more likely got scared away by Tiger when they tried to catch Fievel) *Sharptooth (original): Drowns when a rock fell on him in the water. *Boneheads (Pachycephalosaurus): Runs away from the tar monster. *Carface Carruthers: Eaten by King Gator offscreen (first film), dragged into Hell by Red (second film) *Carface's Minions: Runs away by King Gator *Killer: Redeems and pushes Anne Marie to shore. *Hellhound: Gets shot by Annabelle. *Cat R. Waul: Gets reluctantly adopted by a passenger. *Street Dogs: Failed to eat Tiger. *Scorpion: Failed to kill Fievel Mousekewitz. *Hawk: Get Burned by Fireworks. *Cactus Cat Gang: *T.R Chula: *Hunch: Chases after the Grand Duke with a flyswatter. *Grand Duke of Owls: Gets shrunk by the sun, then gets hunted down by Hunch for all his humiliations. *Owl Minions: Flys away when Chanticleer brings back the sun. *Frog Bouncers: Falls off the Ladder. *Max the Bodyguard: feeling despair when his Star flies away. *Pinky: feeling despair when his star flies away on the plane. *Grundel: Falls into a chasm, survives with a broken leg, and marries a female toad. *Berkeley Beetle: Falls into a ditch *Mr. Mole and Ms. Fieldmouse: runs away from the avalanche of money and treasures. *Gnorga: Turns into a rose bush by Stanley's magic touch, and is sucked into a portal, and then labled "Queen of Posies". *Ozzy and Strut: Being chased by Chomper's parents. *Drake: gets hit by Hubie and then crushed by his own tower. *Leopard Seal: Gets beat up by Rocko then Hubie kicked him off the submarine. *Killer Whales: Swims away when Rocko leads them away. *Ship Boats: failed to capture Rocko and Hubie. *Velociraptors: being washed away by the river. *Red: Gets sent back to Hell. *Ichy: gets swung away by Del. *Del: being chased by an aquatic long-necked dinosaur called a Plesiosaurus. *Grigori Rasputin: Gets killed when his vial broke, sending the spirits after him. *Black Pegasus: Gets destroyed by Anastasia *Gargoyles: *Megalodon: Failed to Eat Littlefoot and his Friend's *Pterodactylus: Gets bit by one of her babies and loses Ducky *Plated Sharptooth: Drowns away on the sea *Scuttlebutt and Chief McBrusque: Falls into a River and Drowns *Mr. Grasping, Toplifty and O'bloat: Got scared off by Tiger *Belladonna: gets frozen to death by her heavenly cousin, Annabelle *Fire Imps: *Allosaurus And Meanest Sharptooth: Gets Hit By Rocks *Villianous 19 year old Martin Brisby: goes unconscious after he got hit in the head by the books then turned back to the "Redeemed" Martin Brisby *Snake: Blows away by Timmy *Killer the Bulldog: Failed to catch Timmy, Jenny, and Justin, Brutus and other rats *Hawk: Flies away by Cecil *Muriel and Floyd: Falls in the elevator, then it explodes. *NIMH: Gets caught on Fire *Oble: Falls into a river, and is relaxed by being cooled off. *Ludmila: Realizes the potion turns her into a dragon, and falls with the crumbling tower below full of water. *Preed: Killed by Korso, by breaking his neck. *Joseph Korso: Reforms and wedges his rifle between the gap and breakers and closes its circuit for good, losing his own life in the process. *Drej Queen: Gets destroyed by the Titan, becoming the energy The Titan needed to start the process of rebirthing Earth. *Madame Mousey: Got leashed by her owner. *Twitch: *Slug and Bootlick: gets chased by the dogs *Manhattan Monster: *Pterano: *Rinkus & Sierra: gets blown up and landed on the mountain. *Albertosaurus: slid on the log and falls down the cliff. *Liopleurodon: swims back to it's home. *Metallic Khaki Sharptooth: Falls off the cliff. *Gray Sharptooth and Orange-Brown Sharptooth: Both Falls off the Cliff. *Sarcosuchus: Gets Stomped by Sue, then humiliated in failing to catch Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. *Utahraptors: *Spinosaurus: gets stuck by the rocks *Baryonyx: falls off the cliff by a group of yellow-bellies (the Beipieosaurus). *Dogs: Runs away after Crazy Legs knocks the boxes over. Gallery This is a gallery of various villains from movies, TV series, and video games, who have various defeats, deaths, despairs. secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-3139.jpg|Spider's death Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-7346.jpg|Auntie Shrew's redemption & despair Secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-7697.jpg|Dragon's despair Jenner's death.jpg|Jenner's death secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-8147.jpg|Sullivan's death American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-5528.jpg|Beetles' defeat Warren T. Rat's defeat.jpg|Warren T. Rat's defeat American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-7454.jpg|The Mott Street Maulers' defeat American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg|Digit's defeat land-before-time-disneyscreencaps.com-6223.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus's defeat Sharptooth's second defeat and death.jpg|Sharptooth's death Minions.png|Carface's Minions defeat Carface's defeat and later death (1st film).jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (1st film) all-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-8733.jpg|Killer's despair Hellhound's death.jpg|Hellhound's death fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-1901.jpg|Street Dogs's despair #1 fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-1960.jpg|Street Dogs's despair #2 fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3836.jpg|Scorpion's despair Hawk's Defeats.png|Hawk's Defeat Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7530.jpg|Cactus Cat Gang's Defeat Cat R. Waul's defeat.jpg|Cat R. Waul's defeat One of Hunch's defeats.jpg|Hunch's defeat #1 Hunch's defeat 2.jpg|Hunch's defeat #2 Hunch's defeat 3.jpg|Hunch's defeat #3 Hunch's defeat 4.jpg|Hunch's defeat #4 rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-5812.jpg|the Frog Bouncers's defeat rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-5813.jpg|Max the Bodyguard's despair Pinky's despair.jpg|Pinky and Murray's despair The Owls' defeat.jpg|Owl Minions' defeat rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps_com-6777.jpg|Grand Duke of Owls's defeat and Hunch's despair Berkeley Beetle thumbelina-disneyscreencaps_com-8688.jpg|Berkeley Beetle's defeat Grundel Toad's defeat.jpg|Grundel's defeat Gnorga's defeat.jpg|Gnorga's defeat gfdhg.png|Ozzy and Strut's defeat Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-2971.jpg|The Ship Boots's defeat Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-3793.jpg|Vultures's defeat pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6388.jpg|Leopard Seal's defeat pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-6851.jpg|Killer Whales's despair Drake's death.jpg|Drake's death Velociraptors Defeat.png|Velociraptors Defeat Red's defeat.jpg|Red's defeat Carface's defeat and later death (2nd film).jpg|Carface Carruthers' defeat (2nd film) Ichy's defeat.png|Ichy's defeat Dil's defeat.png|Dil's defeat Redasasldj.png|Black Pegasus's death anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9950.jpg|Gargoyles's despair Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9903.jpg|Grigori Rasputin's death Shark's death.jpg|Megalodon's despair Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps_com-5600.jpg|Pterodactylus's despair & defeat T.Rex_Goon.png|Plated Sharptooth's Defeat Chief_McBrusque27s_and_Scuttlebutt27s_death.png|Chief McBrusque and Scuttlebutt's death Mr._Grasping,_Toplofty,_and_O'Bloat's_Defeat.png|Mr. Grasping, Toplifty and O'bloat's Defeat Dang.jpg|Belladonna's Death A_S.png|Allosaurus And Meanest Sharptooth's death PICT0005.JPG|Snake's Defeat PICT0001.JPG|Killer the Bulldog's Defeat and Despair PICT0006.JPG|Hawk's Defeat PICT0007.JPG|Villianous 19 year old Martin Brisby's Defeat PICT0009.JPG|Martin's Minions defeat PICT0010.JPG|Muriel and Floyd's Defeat Oble's Defeat.png|Oble's Defeat Ludmila's_death.jpg|Ludmila's death Preed's death.jpg|Preed's death Titan-ae-disneyscreencaps.com-9695.jpg|Joseph Korso's sacrifice & death Titan-ae-disneyscreencaps com-9767.jpg|Drej Queen's death Madame_Mousey_Defeat.png|Madame Mousey's Defeat Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-7658.jpg|Pterano's redemption land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-7576.jpg|Rinkus & Sierra's Defeat land-before-time8-disneyscreencaps.com-7753.jpg|Albertosaurus's Defeat land-before-time9-disneyscreencaps.com-7018.jpg|Liopleurodon's Defeat Land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps.com-3525.jpg|Sarcosuchus's Defeat land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps.com-7770.jpg|Metallic Khaki Sharptooth's Defeat land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps.com-7875.jpg|Gray Sharptooth and Orange-Brown Sharptooth's Defeat Land-before-time11-disneyscreencaps_com-8751.jpg|Utahraptors's Defeat Land-before-time12-disneyscreencaps_com-6997.jpg|Spinosaurus's Defeat Land-before-time13-disneyscreencaps.com-8060.jpg|Baryonyx's Defeat Boxes_fall.jpg|The Dogs' Defeat Category:Lists Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Quaternary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Those Killed At the ending Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Those stabbed to death Category:Those eaten